Emerald and Ice
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: [AU] Ice could describe many things. But can Emeralds melt the ice, at a ball with a doctor's cure called... Love at first sight? KabuSaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing:** KabuSaku

**Warning: **This is my first time writing a KabuSaku. So Sorry!

Emerald and Ice

It wasn't as though he didn't want to go it was the thought that he shouldn't go. But the King of the Sound Nation would not leave with his somewhat friend, Kabuto. The King's reasons was from the old war that had occurred between the fire nation and the sound nation. His old master had paralyzed his hands through great burns, that the fire nation was known for giving to unwanted visitors.

Kabuto could only sigh as he tucked in his shirt, he was no common doctor, he was a spy and a warrior with the bloodlust of the sand nation's ruler, Gaara. Kabuto tucked in his breeches an ivory dagger that he had received from one of his friends, Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu had promised that in a great time of need the dagger would prove useful, but when Kabuto had asked who he had stolen it from the young thief could only chuckle and answer,

' " The King of the Rock himself, who else?" ' Dosu had turned to leave but Kabuto stopped him and asked him what the engravings meant.

Dosu had stopped, looking the doctor straight in the eyes with his one visible eye he had replied, "Ice." And then the thief left to search for the person who had stolen his heart.

Kabuto could still recollect on the memory of the dagger, but why did the King of the rock nation carry around a dagger that said ice? Maybe he should just ask the king himself tonight, after all every leader for each nation would be there.

Each with suspicion for there enemies and warm gestures to there allies, even though this was a peace meeting.

"Kabuto!" A voice of his master snapped him out of his trance, "Fetch the carriage we don't want to be late!" The voice echoed from the bottom of the staircase, Kabuto could only hope that his master, his ruler, would not be angry for his tardiness.

Kabuto gulped. He shrugged the rest of his clothes on not forgetting his spectacles, and rushed down the stairs. In a very un-noble manner.

Kabuto rushed to find the stable boy Kimminomaru and tell him to get the horses ready. He ran through the grand halls looking for the gray haired lad, the polished floor only made his shined shoes stand out more. He swerved to the right for a sharp turn and ran straight into...

the person he was looking for, Kimmnomaru.

His back hit the hard floor, the medic groaned from his sore back. He rubbed his head, and waited till his vision cleared. He squinted attempting to figure out witch gray haired boy in tattered clothes was real. Kabuto adjusted his glasses to see the young boy looking at him with worried eyes.

"Kabuto? How may I be of service?" The lad said slurring his words.

Kabuto picked himself up ignoring the ten year old's outstretched hand he ordered. "Um Bones," he beckoned using a nickname he had given the boy a long time ago, "get the carriage with the fastest horses you have. Front gate. Now."

The boy picked up his feet heading out of the back door fetching the transportation.

--------

Kabuto opened the door to the carriage to let King Orochimaru out. He showed no emotion as he gave his hand to help the high class figure out. Kabuto shivered when Orochimaru's snake like voice told him his instructions for the night,

"Kabuto. I am here for the _peace _netogations with the other countries. It would be easier if you made some allies that are close to the rulers of the foreign delegates." His cold golden eyes only made him even more intimidating when he fixed his black jacket once more. "Try to be amicable."

Kabuto nodded taking in all of the information. _Be nice, make a friend, and don't start fights. _"Understood."

"Good now be come with me." Orochimaru gestured Kabuto to stand beside him, "We shall not be late."

Kabuto led him to the massive chamber doors were to chunin middle ranked soldiers of the fire nation waited at the doors. He told them who they were and where they were from, the man nodded and let them in.

"King Orochimaru of the Sound Nation, One of the Legendary Sanin, Master of the Serpents; has arrived." The chunin announced in a deep voice moving out of the way so the two men could walk down the staircase.

Kabuto muttered a thanks, and led the lord down the staircase. Will his boots were walking down the expensive red carpet he spotted a dab of _pink hair_ in the crowd. He decided the person who attracted him with rosette colors would be his new friend of the night.

----

Kabuto watched his ruler without care, as his real goal was to find the person with the pink hair. He scanned the room again searching for the apple of his eye. A smirk spread across his face when he found a _female_ in a red dress talking to a raven haired male that was styled like a duck's ass and a vibrant yellow haired male who wore a grin to large to be mature.

But he had to be wary. He didn't know these people and he didn't know if they would hate his guts for doing such a thing.

With slight courage he put his right foot forward and skimmed through the crowd to find his soon to be friend.

A smirk crept along his face when he tapped the female on her shoulder she turned to see who had requested her attention. And to his pleasure she smiled.

Kabuto gently grasped one of her hands and kissed the back, the texture was soft but still held the worn beaten feel of worked hands.

She blushed and asked his name, he replied by saying, "Kabuto of the Sound. Who may this goddess be?"

She blushed. "Haruno Sakura, my friends call me Sakura." She turned gesturing to the people she was talking to prior his interruption. "This is Uchiha Sasuke." She looked at the glaring obsidian eyed male who obviously did not want him to be here.

The name Sasuke clicked in his head. Wasn't Sasuke the name of Orochimaru's _dead_ heir?

Sakura then gestured to the sky eyed male who had three scars on each side of his face. He gave him a friendly wave before letting a smile spread across his face, ear to ear might I add.

Sakura sighed slightly annoyed, "He is Naruto, Usumaki Naruto."

Inwardly Kabuto grimaced. Beside the cherry blossom was two of the most powerful warriors in the known world, Sasuke and Naruto, the Kyubbi container. Naruto's power had been rumored to be from the same power that killed the Third King of the Fire Nation, the Yondaime.

Kabuto shivered and extended a hand, "Kabuto. Your name is Naruto correct?"

He nodded.

"Your fame exceeds you."

A bigger smile, if possible crept on the Kyubbi's face. He poked a finger at Sasuke's chest saying, "Ha! I'm famous so I must be stronger than you, now!"

"It doesn't mean the good type of fame, dobe."

"Well, at least I have fame." Pause, "Cockatoo!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

There argument kept going on at witch Kabuto decided to distract Sakura. He took her wrist and led her to the dance floor.

Sakura gasped.

He placed his hand on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. They moved to the fast tune of the violins.

Neither of them could notice a thief chuckling in the shadows, love in his reach. "Oh god Kabu." The man looked at Kabuto's eyes when he twirled Sakura around, he could tell what had happened to Kabuto. A rarity of sorts. "Love at first sight." Kabuto's eyes were the only proof of this notion.

The thief grabbed the midnight haired female that was leaning against the wall wearing a male's attire. He cupped her cheek as if asking a question, molding his lips on hers he was answered.

----

Kabuto was led by Sakura, blindfolded, to a place of her choice.

She placed the glasses on Kabuto after she unwound the clothe. "You can open your eyes now."

Kabuto complied, he was in awe at the place she took him too. He could see the river carrying cherry blossoms to the sea, ferns surrounded them, and the trees became there curtains.

Kabuto had admired many beautiful things before but the sight of the varieties of flowers and colors left him in awe. "Lady." He said wistfully.

She smiled her emerald eyes glittering, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder looking at him with both of her pools of beauty. "I may have not known you for long but I feel as though you deserve this." She went onto the tips of her toes, and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Goodnight."

Kabuto mind was blank. He decided to bury his common sense in a nearby hole, and lock it away forever. He gently pulled the girl hands spinning her into his arms landing a sweet kiss on her lips. She was his emerald, his jewel.

He might have gotten the theory wrong with the engraving on his dagger, but he assumed this, a paradox.

_The colder it became, _

_the more he melted._

_-----_

**This KabuSaku fanfiction was a trade for **Kisshi-chan.


End file.
